


Tired

by human_collector



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is coming home tired and she just needs some rest.<br/>A (really) short yumikuri one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write something longer next time. Enjoy!

Reiss was sitting on her office desk fixing her essay’s grammatical errors that escaped her and listening to a calm melody in her headphones.  
It was a rather quiet evening, for Historia Reiss. She had a smooth morning at school, a much fulfilling break and now immersed in her work that was going smoothly, she was beginning to get bored.  
She stopped typing for a second and stretched her arms upwards. Her shoulders tensed and her thighs twitched involuntarily. Suddenly an idea came to her head. There was one thing she always did that could never bore her.

‘Call Ymir!’. Historia typed her number in her phone and held it by her ear while the other hand moved accordingly to close the computer.   
‘What’s up sweet cheeks?’ a coarse voice was heard from the speaker and Reiss could hear their car moving through the highway.  
‘Not much babe, say can you do me a favor and buy me some rice, I’ll make some leaf rolls for tomorrow’s lunch’.   
‘Sure, anything else love?’ Ymir must’ve been a little sleepy before Historia called because her voice was carrying sloppily. Reiss giggled at her girlfriend’s ability to work overtime and still sound like a normal human being.

‘No I’m good. Come home soon’   
Ymir closed her cell phone after a chorus of “byes” from her girlfriend and placed it tenderly in one of the coffee holders behind the gearbox.  
‘God damn it Christa if you wanted me to come home soon, I wouldn’t be heading to a supermarket right now’. Ymir was happy though she could help her little princess somehow. She has always done so much for her; got her a job, an apartment for them to fill with their crap but the best of all a girlfriend. Ymir sighed as she thought about it.  
Man, those days were the worst, where she was more distant to society that she is now. She took care of her businesses by herself, ate herself and basically lived by herself. It was really lonely most of the time.

Ymir walked through the familiar isles of this Walmart, picked her favourite brand of rice and headed to the register. She thanked the cash register lady that was there and took her purchase to the car, got in, and started driving back.  
But man what a one-eighty her life had become. Historia in the early stages of them living together made her sit at the table across from her to see every bite swallowed down, she made her hair feel fluffy after a shower, she gave her a lot of hugs but also allowed her to have her space and even argued with her when she needed some release from her anxieties without holding back and standing her ground. 

‘She’s so goddamn nice, the little asshole ugh’ Ymir said squeezing the wheel tightly and suppressed a yawn so hard some of her hair stood up.   
Soon she was in the apartment complex’s garage and parked in their apartment’s space, locked the car and took her bag up.  
Ymir was glad an elevator was installed earlier that year. Her overtime hours dropped her dead and having that luxury just made her life less miserable.   
While she was going up she looked for her key in her purse. At first she thought she forgot it but it was actually in a different pocket that she was searching in.  
‘Thank God I don’t have to go back again. I’m fucking tired’ Ymir crossed the short distance to her door, unlocked it and fell on the first soft surface she found: the couch.  
‘Rough night again huh?’ Christa slid from the kitchen doorway and kneeled beside where Ymir’s head was. She stroked her back to make her ease up and then gave her some tea.  
Ymir groaned in relief and took it gratefully in her hands. Historia slipped her arm under her and propped her up so she wouldn’t spill it one herself. She drank the few gulps it took to empty it and placed the mug on the coffee table. Ymir took Reiss’s hands to hers and pulled her on her. She hugged her tightly as thanks and allowed her to get comfortable on her torso.  
Even now she still took care of her. Even now she was still here lying on her chest and snuggled in her arms. Ymir’s fatigue grew and her eyes began to wink. She was very tired from delivering boxes to every corner of the city from dawn to now. 

When Historia kissed her girlfriend’s cheek for the fourth time, Ymir was ready to collapse.  
‘Christa honey, if you keep kissing me I might cry.’ Ymir was so exhausted that she wasn’t kidding.   
“It’s okay baby, go to sleep, here”. Reiss pulled the blanket they use whenever they are too lazy to move from the couch and draped herself and Ymir in it.   
Ymir was ready to pass out so she put her hands on Historia’s lower back and held her tight as she fell asleep instantly.  
Reiss hugged Ymir’s neck and buried her face in her hair. Ymir always smelled- earthy but also like a woman. She said it was natural but Historia had seen her messing with a perfume she got from her mother.  
‘What a cutie’ Christa mouthed and let her eyelids drop as well. Their joint heartbeat soothed her and her hair hid all of the remaining light coming from the opposite window.  
\----  
Ymir’s snoring was smoothing out into calm breaths and Historia Reiss had just drifted off to sleep moments ago.  
The two women felt free from anxiety in the arms of one another as the small hours of the morning passed and morning came again.  
And so another new day, unlike the previous one would have started to unfold.  
End.


End file.
